


if we sleep together (will I like you better?)

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Jun has been having trouble sleeping and it affects his work performance. Left with little choices, he ends up accepting the unconventional suggestion from his colleagues to hire a professional sleeping aide.An AU p0rn in which Ohno is Jun’s hired body pillow.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	if we sleep together (will I like you better?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, a wild one I must say, so update will be irregular and the chapter # is still tentative (but I know if I didn't start this now this would only stay on my fic folder for a long time, so I'm putting this one up here). 
> 
> This fic features a very old idea involving one of my favorite tropes of ‘escort’ service with a dash of misunderstanding, a lot of sexy taim, and a soft dom Ohno. My Juntoshi stories are mostly from Ohno’s pov so I’m having fun working on this one from Jun’s. Things are only warming up in this introduction chapter; rating WILL go up (and stay up there till the end) for explicit sexual content and Jun’s dirty mouth! :D
> 
> .

If he could only finish this one document— If he could just— Jun shakes his head and immediately regrets it; pain blooms around his temples, there is a nagging ringing at the back of his mind that just hadn’t stopped since noon, and it is bloody difficult to stay focused on the papers in front of him. He managed to ignore Nino’s soft voice calling him but at the next moment a loud bang startled him; the ringing inside his head only got worse, and now he really feels like he needs to hit something. “The fuck.”

“Jun-kun!”

He flinches at the touch on his shoulder, “I’m trying to fucking work here. These won’t revise themselves, you know. Which reminds me, where’s that report I wanted hours ago?”

“Right in front of you,” Nino says in a deadpan, pointing at a folder on the desk, and this time Jun finally looks up, already bracing himself to see Nino frowning at him and ready for a fight, only to find him with an expression Jun couldn’t decipher. Nino’s voice is soft when he adds, “Since hours ago.”

Jun glances at the side of his desk and there it is, Nino’s report sitting neatly next to stacks of research folders from Sho and a bento box Aiba promised him hours ago. Rubbing his face, he lets out a loud sigh—everything has been a total mess since afternoon and no matter how much he tries to concentrate on things nothing cooperates. And now he owes Nino an apology. “I’m sorry,” Jun says, still with his hands covering his face. “I’m so sorry, I’m just—“

“—dead tired.” 

Jun can feel Nino’s grip on his shoulder tightening, and it is very tempting to just give in to the offer of comfort. But Jun is stronger than this. He needs to. 

“Jun-kun,” this time Nino’s voice is kind—and Jun can feel another headache coming. “Remember what we talked about last week?”

“We?”

Nino takes no heed of his answer and continues: “We, as in all of us. About how you’ve not been sleeping well lately?”

“Yeah,” Jun says even if details are a bit fuzzy at the moment. His workmates sure picked the best moment--a dinner celebration last Wednesday--to bring up their concerns about Jun handling too many projects (that was Nino’s main concern; and Jun had glared at him and told him off), that he’s been losing focus and working too many overtime sessions (that’s Sho’s main concern; and Jun had the pleasure of rolling his eyes and reminding Sho that he was not the one to talk about overtime), and that he hasn’t looked happy in a while (that’s Aiba’s main concern, and Jun had laughed over such simple concern, only to have Aiba smiling sadly at him--that was the hardest one to take, to be completely honest).

“Good.” Nino doesn’t sound convinced at the least but he nods. “Now, which of these two are the most pressing ones that you can’t do without tomorrow?”

“Huh?”

Nino points at the mess on Jun’s desk. “Your documents. Which one do you need to finish the most?”

Jun blinks at the question but Nino just stares at him and waits. He tries to take a deep calming breath and closes his eyes—dammit, he’s exhausted. Not sleeping well is an understatement though. It is already messed with his work performance—as directly pointed out by Nino—and will further jeopardize his health—as kindly pointed out by Sho. He is beyond grateful that everyone is trying to look after each other here, but again, he needs to be stronger than this. Jun really needs to.

He sighs again and tries to put his mind back into his to do list for tonight. At least he knows the answer to Nino’s question. “To review the latest market reports and prepare the afternoon presentation for tomorrow. I also have to set up some approved dailies for the publicist so they can move on with copywriting and editing. Some of the reports are lacking sources so I also need to work on that. The publicist had agree to partial submission in the morning and to have the rest of the details before lunch, and I—”

“That’s definitely more than two things.”

“Yeah but there’s just so many things—”

“—and you can only do as much tonight,” Nino says, already reaching out to pick up some documents and giving them a quick read. “I’ll work with the review and make extra notes for you to re-review tomorrow. I’ll also set up for the presentation template and queue things up. Aiba-chan can help with checking the sources. He can work with that for an hour tonight.”

“Nino.”

“I’ll work with my own laptop so I won’t mess with your versions.”

“Nino.”

Nino silences him with a finger, his eyes serious. “And if you still deem them not satisfactory, you will have two hours before the afternoon presentation. We don’t want to see you before 10 AM tomorrow.”

When Nino gets like this, Jun knows better. He has his serious tone and debating over Nino in this mode is futile--and Jun sighs, knowing that he has worried Nino to this extent. Jun sighs, and relents; he’s exhausted, that much he could tell, and debating with Nino now will not actually get anything done. He says with a huff: “Fine. I’m going to be mad at you both if things are not in accordance to our plan.”

“Fair enough,” Nino says, now with a small smile, the first one since he stepped into Jun’s office. “Aiba-chan will walk you home.” 

Jun huffs a soft laugh. “I live five floors up. You made your point, Nino. I’m sure it’d be okay. It’s not like I’m going to try to make my way into this office.”

“Then Aiba-chan will walk you five floors up and make sure you’re not going to try. He also needs to make sure our arrangement is set.”

“Huh?” 

Nino already steps out of his office with a wave and a soft ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Jun-kun’.

Aiba is already waiting for Jun by the front receptionist desk, and Jun doesn’t scold him when Aiba offers a hug--it’s been a very long day and he knows Aiba only means well.

“Let’s get you home, Matsujun,” Aiba says, stirring Jun by the shoulder to the elevator bank at the other side of the floor. 

Despite the fatigue daze that now has gone full force on him, Jun notices that Aiba has his arm around his waist, most probably taking Nino’s instruction to the dot. When they reach Jun’s floor, Jun just walks ahead, knowing Aiba is right behind him. He doesn’t even give any thoughts to a man standing near his door, and goes to open his door. 

With a soft ‘I’m home’, he reaches for the light switches and goes straight to the kitchen to get his water right after he takes off his shoes. 

He sighs after finishing a full glass of water, and when he turns around, Aiba is standing at his kitchen, with the man--the man who was standing near Jun’s door--next to him. Aiba’s smile is tentative and careful, one hand waving at Jun as he takes one step back. “So, I’ll take my leave now, Matsujun.”

“Huh? Wait— What is this? Hey!” 

Aiba gives him another smile. “This is Ohno-san. Nino said he talked to you about it. Sho-chan said all I have to do is to make sure you’re home early tonight. I’m just going to—” he trails off, and is already heading toward the door before disappearing into the entryway. “Bye, Ohno-san. G’night, Matsujun. See you tomorrow.”

The sound of the front door closing comes after the quick goodbye and Jun is left blinking in confusion—the man only stands unmoving on the edge of Jun’s kitchen.

Who is this guy?

And did Aiba just let a random person inside Jun’s apartment and now he left even before explaining anything. And what did he mean Nino already talked to him about this? Nino only kicked him out of his own office. 

“Perhaps it would be better to call you friends?” The man suddenly says, his voice soft and now that Jun gets a better look of him under the kitchen light, he sees a pair of gentle eyes staring back at him. When Jun does nothing for a full minute, then the man—Aiba addresses him as Ohno—speaks again. “For confirmation?”

Confirmation? What confirmation?

But Jun supposes the man has a point. Realizing that he still has his phone on his hand, Jun goes to speed dial Nino, only to find out that Nino has turned off his phone. 

Aiba did mention Sho, so with a rising annoyance he speed dials Sho. After the first two rings, Sho’s sleepy voice greets him. And Jun just goes straight to the point: “What the fuck, Sho-kun?”

Sho only huffs a chuckle at his greeting. “Good evening to you too, Matsujun. This is about the sleeping aide, right?”

“The what?” 

“Ohno-san, the sleeping aide. He’s there right now with you, I assume?”

Oh, the name of the man in front of him is really Ohno-san? He’s still staring at Jun but now with a hint of interest. The messy tufts of the man’s hair is making him look softer.

Softer? 

The sound of Sho’s voice snaps Jun out of his focus on Ohno-san. “Matsujun, I’m half asleep and I’m in charge of the morning meeting remember? Nino already went through vetting and I’ve personally interviewed the guy. He has a sterling recommendation, and since you agreed—you _did_ agree, don’t try to pull that on me right now, you did okay, I even have pictures to back this up, we finalized the arrangement last week. So please, just please, try to rest okay? You’ve been working so hard you barely sleep this week. We need you in top condition this weekend for the pitching, Matsujun.” Sho is silent for a while before he pulls a serious tone. “Just please.”

“You’re not the one to say about working too hard.”

“At least I’m getting the help I need,” Sho says, sounding tired—it was a long day for him too, Jun remembers. “His trial time is two weeks. He’s a professional and he has one of the best reviews in the company.”

“Trial? His— Review— What the—“ Jun could not believe this. It’s a person they’re talking about here, not a goddamn new television set. “Sho-kun, seriously, this is— Is this— You just didn’t hire me—”

“Get your brain out of the gutter, will you? Just try this one out.” Sho makes his one last say before he disconnects. “I’m going to sleep now. You should do the same. See you at lunch time tomorrow. Good night.” 

Jun curses loudly at his phone before he looks up and finds this Ohno is still watching him. “So, my friend said… Trial? Whatever that is.”

This Ohno only nods. 

When Ohno offers no more than just that, Jun sighs loudly. He’s too tired for this and now that Sho mentioned his morning meeting he remembers that he hasn’t double, or was it triple, checked the list for Sho’s presentation. “Fine. I guess you’ll be spending the night here? Fine. Now I need to set up some things and then-- Well, whatever this trial thing is, we’ll get to that.”

“May I use your bathroom?” This Ohno asks.

Jun could only blink for a few seconds before he came to his senses. He points to the far right. “Oh, sure. It’s at the end of the hall.”

This Ohno gives him a small smile before turning toward the direction. And Jun stands there watching him; he sees that this Ohno is carrying a small bag with him. The man has a smaller build than Jun but he’s graceful.

Jun was trying to come up with possible polite excuses so he could just politely send this Ohno away tonight. He gets slightly distracted by the thought of getting back at Nino and Sho, and Aiba too, such annoying busybodies, setting this up behind his back and for what—

His phone beeps, signalling a low battery alert. Jun eyes the kitchen counter in front of him and decides that he’d just have to make do here. Setting things up on his desk will be too much fuss. Once his phone charger is hooked, he pulls out his laptop and plugs it for charging too. He’s about to get a folder of documents from his bag when he feels a presence near him.

Slightly startled, Jun quickly turns to find this Ohno has returned. He’s changed out of his clothes and now clad only in a soft T-shirt and a pair of dark boxers.

“Oh.” Once again, Jun cannot find words, except for: “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep. With you,” this Ohno says, offering his hand to Jun. He sounds so sure. There’s an air of soft confidence around him and suddenly the simple statement sinks in and sends shiver down Jun’s spine.

“The fuck?”

This Ohno grins at the expletive but he doesn’t comment. He only takes a step forward and extends his hand further. “Shall we? It’s already late. You need to show me the bedroom.”

Jun looks down at the offered hand. It’s open, so close to him. He can somehow tell it would be warm, that the hand would hold him gently and take care of him. He looks up, meeting this Ohno’s face again, and he still looks at Jun with what seems all the patience in the world. 

Jun can’t--or more like doesn’t want to--look away, but he doesn’t take the hand. Not now. 

Instead, he walks past the man and heads to his bedroom, all his work left on his kitchen table for tonight, knowing that this Ohno will follow him. The lights in his bedroom are dim, his bed half-made, and with Ohno standing next to him, the sight somehow feels inviting tonight.

A few steps into the bedroom, this Ohno stops him, with his question and confused look: “Are you going to bed wearing those?”

“Of course not,” Jun finds himself saying curtly. 

With a small huff, he turns to go to the bathroom. Running on automatic, he sheds his day clothes and steps into the shower. The warm water feels heavenly on his back and he finds his eyes half-closed when he brushes his teeth. He towels off quickly and picks up a sleeping shirt from the rack. 

He is already back in his bedroom when he realizes that he doesn’t have his sleep pants on. But before Jun can head to his closet, Ohno turns to him with a smile. “Which side is yours?”

He’s been waiting for Jun to return, Jun notices, only standing next to the bed instead of making himself comfortable on Jun’s bed. And tomorrow Jun will blame so many things for his action tonight but he now only wants to sleep. 

“This one,” he ends up answering, pointing at the side nearest to the door. He usually curls up there—his stuffs are mostly on this side of the bedside drawer after all.

This Ohno only nods and walks around the bed to get to the other side of the bed. Jun watches him quietly set the extra pillow and slide under the comforter. 

In his drowsiness, Jun’s mind mutes the questions, his body pulling him into the bed. He ends up sitting on the middle of the bed while this Ohno has already settled in bed. 

All he needs to do now is sleep.

All he wants to do now is sleep. Jun half wishes he didn’t leave his phone charged in the kitchen. That was a mistake. Now, he doesn’t have any excuse to stay awake longer.

He sighs when he settles on his side of bed. He curls on his side, the sheet cool against his feet, his pillow soft against his cheek, his blanket up to his shoulder cocooning him in familiarity. 

Quiet falls in his bedroom. His breathing even, and Jun barely notices that Ohno presses in closer. He breathes out when a warm hand begins to stroke his nape gently. He breathes in when soft fingertips gently thread on his hair. He sighs when he feels Ohno close. 

“Just sleep, Jun. It’s okay.”

Jun finds himself nodding and drifting to sleep, his eyelids fluttering close, his blanket pulled securely around him. Warm chest against his back, an arm over his shoulder, an unfamiliar scent soothing him

It feels like it’s been a long time since he feels the perfect warmth around him. His bedroom most of the time is too cold, but now, this exact moment, everything is perfect in place.

Questions are for tomorrow. 

For now, sleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) <3


End file.
